zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Green Rupee/Archive One
-- AuronKaizer (Talk) 22:47, May 17, 2012 Thanks a lot Zelda is my favorite video game series and I have been told I am descent at writing and this site has intrigued me me for awhile.Green Rupee (talk) 03:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Removing small details Hi there Green Rupee. I don't understand how a gameplay element being "not needed" is grounds for it to be removed. I honestly would like to reinstate my edit on the Tektite page, even though the detail in question IS minor (and it is). You might delete something about Link's horizontal swings being affected by his movement (it reverses the direction of the swipe), since that has no actual effect on gameplay, but don't nitpick, ok? Look, for now, I'm just gonna put that edit back in place because it's not BAD, and does affect gameplay. I'll delete it if you can convince me it's irrelevant. Happy editing! --Naxios10 (talk) 18:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well you should ask an admin about stuff like that they would probably give a better explanation than me. But it's not really a gameplay element it's just stating random facts and is thus not essential to the article. But I could be wrong. Green Rupee (talk) 18:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I get what you mean. It's kind of a grey area, really, bordering on trivia, which isn't generally accepted on ZP. Tell you what, I'm gonna see if they're immune to more than Din's Fire, perhaps it's a general fire resistance (which would include Fire Arrows). I mean, it still wouldn't affect gameplay much, but it'd make for interesting lore. I've added a request to have a moderator clear the issue up, regardless. Thanks for being reasonable about this. --Naxios10 (talk) 18:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) That seems interesting if they are immune to fire attacks I think it would be worth mentioning like "Inerestingly........." and the octorocks thing would probably be better in the Oot secrets article seems like a cool thing to mention there. Green Rupee (talk) 18:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well! It would appear that they ARE immune to fire. Fire Arrows, heck, even Light Arrows do only regular damage (i.e. the same as a non-magical arrow). BUT. Ice Arrows deal double damage, killing even the Blue Tektites instantly! Oh, and it's not really important enough to warrant a 'Secrets' mention. That's reserved for other things. Anyway... you wanna do this edit? I have to go now. One more thing though: still ask an admin if it's worth keeping small details, even though this turned out to be larger. I want to know for next time! --Naxios10 (talk) 18:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I will double check the arrow thing as it is one of the games I have access to right now and if it checks out with me then I will add it. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that if I am gonna add info like that I want to be 100% sure. About the admin thing I will probably ask Xykeb or whoever is on that is knowlageable on the subject. Green Rupee (talk) 18:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that is correct on all counts, though I couldn't locate a Red Tektite as an adult to test the arrows. And yeah, I'm playing the 3DS remake. --Naxios10 (talk) 04:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool the red tektites are on death mountain trail as an adult. As you may know Joe said the info could/should stay so I guess you were right about adding that info. Green Rupee (talk) 05:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Minor Stuff Hey Green Rupee! I want to say welcome to Zeldapedia! Also, I want to let you know that when someone votes in the Temple of Courage and they are logged in but don't sign, their vote should be removed. Just giving you a heads up for future cases. You've been doing great so far, I can see you going places. Additionally, the "welcome" you got up there is an automated message that occurs when you make your first edit. Don't feel bad about it, many people think it's an actual person at first. I figured that out after I added that, but I mainly did that to test some things out since I was new to wikia then. I felt stupid when I figured that out lol. Green Rupee (talk) 19:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hah! I think I might've had the "oh hey someone's welcoming me" over at a few other wikis when I first joined (when I was a few months old), but now I dread that first message. :Also, Zeldapedia has a Skype Group™ with a few users in it. I'm trying to get it off the ground with more of the newer users. We have veteran users such as AuronKaizer, Minish Link, Xykeb Zraliv, and myself (as well as a few that don't edit anymore), IceFlame who's a newer user, and a somewhat new somewhat old user, Fierce Deku. We pretty much talk about whatever, mainly video games, sometimes just general internet ranting. If you'd like to join you can add me on skype and I'll add you to the group. :Cheers, Jazzi 19:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the offer in time I probably will. Green Rupee (talk) 20:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. Hopefully we'll see you soon! =) Jazzi 20:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Undoing What you're doing is great, although I've seen you've had to undo the multiple edits. So I'll provide you with a cool tip, if you go to the history page, and go to the revision before the vandalism and click edit while viewing the history, and then save, you revert the vandalism. I like to call it Roll Without a Back™ Also, offer is still up for the Skype group =) Jazzi 15:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :: That's funny. I actually did that on the second edit, I was just messing around seeing if I could get that info back without typing it all in. Thank's, there are still some reasons why I can't join the Skype group right now though. Green Rupee 15:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Funny thing is I found out about it just by testing it. I had a feeling it'd work so a few months ago I tested it. I normally use it in cases where the edit shouldn't be reverted, but instead there was too much of a bad edit and needs to just go. And understandable, whenever you're ready just message me~ Jazzi 15:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ok, thanks for the help. Will do. Green Rupee 15:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature Since your signature uses font tags and Wikia is switching to MediaWiki version 1.19 and the HTML will now be HTML5, your signature will break since it contains font tags. If you'd like help on how to fix it, you can shoot me a message or something. Jazzi 15:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's basically the same idea as the font tags. All you need to do is but you HAVE to make sure you have the quotation marks as well as the semi colon ONLY if you're going to have more than one style. Span tags give you more option than font tags, as you can add in other styles such as font-family, font-weight. So basically, you just have to do Green Rupee inside each link. And then ta-da! It works =) Hope that helped! Jazzi 16:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you. Green Rupee 16:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem, glad to be of assistance =) Jazzi 16:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey, thanks for catching those unclosed font tags, would've never noticed 'em. – Jazzi (talk) 17:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome :) Green Rupee 17:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Userbox is the code for the userbox. EDIT: Only one small flaw with the userbox. change Word Bubbles 2012™ to start the link with [[User:Jäzzi#Word Bubble Movement 2012™ otherwise it leads to a debunked section on the page it's on.|time=13:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC)}} List of final bosses Touché. Although, you can battle Phantom Ganon :P... Perhaps it would be better fitting in the List of bosses section; if the article even makes a mention of it. I surrender this time. A winner, is you-- Actually, the winner is Xykeb Zraliv... Perhaps I should sharpen my knowledge for next time... And use it to behead you the next time we ever cross paths! Muhahahahaha! Meh. Unsane (talk) 20:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Ok? Green Rupee 21:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok? It's fine to murder you :/? ::In all seriousness, I'm just congratulating you in a battle(?) of wits against me. And nobody has ever bested me >;). Well, except for TidusTehSacrificer357 on Final Fantasy Wiki. Of course, he apparently is the Grim Reaper doesn't exist, so... Yeah, I guess your the first :/. I would award you with a fancy trophy, but that was just '''practice' >;). We shall meet again! *disappears in a puff of smoke* ::"Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power Courage is in my hand!" ::Unsane (talk) 22:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::This is not a battle of wits. Your information was wrong, so it was corrected. Wiki editing is not and should never be considered a competition. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 00:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey! I just felt like saying thanks for fixing my userpage. I really appreciate it. Yours, AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : No prob. Green Rupee 22:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Huh? The music is Epona's Song? It sounded different last night. 14:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Well if you listen to both of them maybe you can tell me which one you heard. Follow these links and click the play button to listen to both of the songs. Epona's Song and Saria's Song. Green Rupee 18:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm using a device where I can't Play it.. 12:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : If you are on an iPad you could use YouTube to find the songs, or you could play the game again. Green Rupee 16:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollback ? Sorry, but i could have sworn I had made that category, I'll fix that. How do you start a forum?--CaramellFukkiretaJuice (talk) 17:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks--CaramellFukkiretaJuice (talk) 18:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Sorry, I moved the template because I thought it comes before the biography, and that there was something somewhat similar to that with Medli.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : It's fine. Most characters should be done that way, except there are too many spoilers in that first paragraph. Don't worry about it =) Green Rupee 06:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Skype I know I've pushed this a few times, and seeing as you have rollback rights now, we all would really like to see you in the Skype group. It's not exclusive to only users with rights, but I feel since you've been hesitant, you might want to actually join us now. Please let me know =) – Jazzi (talk) 18:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'd like to join, but I might not be on that much. So, yes I'd like to join. Green Rupee 18:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. You can add me at enemypeacemaker. Hope to see you soon! – Jazzi (talk) 18:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Alternatively, you can give me your skype name and I'll add you then add you in =) – Jazzi (talk) 18:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: Sure it's green_rupee. Sorry I dont know how to add you I'm a Skype noob. Green Rupee 18:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) More rollback stuff As far as I know, you can put this nifty little thing on your page now. —'Ceiling Master' 18:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah, forgot about that. Thanks. Green Rupee 18:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) pruple i c u have upgarded to teh form of purpel rupee. congradutlatons on ur prruepelness -ilovepurplesomuch5ever1234 : i now worth fity rupeez. Purple Rupee 04:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just saw in the #cvn-wikia-zelda channel your edit to your sandbox and I want to make sure to let you know that images in signatures can't raise line heights, so I'd test it before you put it in preferences. – Jazzi (talk) 01:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, I was just testing it in my sandbox. Green Rupee 01:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I just wanna make sure =) – Jazzi (talk) 01:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Majora How could you explain the evil inside? if it was created with it inside, it would have tried to take over the world eons ago. --[[User:KingGoku|'King']][[User talk:KingGoku|'Goku']] : The quote at the top of the page says "the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great" we don't know what kind of troubles they were or how the troubles were caused. Unless I'm missing something that's in-game I believe what you stated was speculation. Green Rupee 05:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing up the Skull Kid page. I wasn't sure how to make it exactly right again. —'Ceiling Master' 01:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : No problem. I simply edited the version before the vandalism began. Green Rupee 05:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Im new Hey green rupee, just curious, im new to the wiki. I posted truthful edits and stuff and you undid them. Thats fine and all, but im just curious why. They were put under the right sections and they were marked right. Im just a little bit unsure of how it all works. Thanks why must you delete all of my edits? : I undid the edits I did because most weren't relevant to the article. Other edits I undid I left a reason in the edit summary. Also, you aren't helping yourself by vandalizing my user page. Green Rupee 02:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Relevance? What constitutes something as relevant/irrelevant? Last time I checked relevant was a relative term. This is a website that shares information. The more information, as long as it's accurate, should be better. I think most everyone who takes the time to go onto this website does so to find out more information. Whether it be theories or more info. What constitutes it as irrelevant?? For example if I have information on Zelda and I post it on the ZELDA PAGE. I would say that it's pretty relevant. I suggest you don't delete other peoples posts unless they're wrong or simply on the wrong page. Because the RELEVANCE of information could vary based on opinion, and my opinion is definitely different than yours. p.s How do you leave a message with your edit? :What's relevant is that you blatantly vandalized another user's userpage because of petty spite. Don't do it again. Xykeb Yvolix '' 03:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Point taken, won't vandalize again. However, that actually was NOT relevant to anything being said. Relevant, adjective bearing upon or connected with the matter in hand; :What you're missing is the thread of relevance that ties this whole mess together, and that's that you're acting like a child about this whole "relevance" thing. Relevance is about a lot more than "I added Zelda information to Zelda's page!". Check the context. Does it fit in with the other information around it, or is it a jarring aside that would be better explained somewhere else? Is it actually notable to acknowledge something, or is it superfluous fluff that doesn't contribute any useful information to the topic at hand? Is the information you're adding actually relevant to the subject at hand, or is it instead relevant to random stuff that happens to be loosely related to the subject at hand? Are you mentioning something already stated in the article? When Green Rupee said "relevant", a more technically accurate term would perhaps have been "notable", but the point is that your edits are all over the place, and believe it or not an information website needs to organize that information in a concise manner. ''Xykeb Yvolix ''' 04:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I probably could've been more accurate (and less confusing) by saying "notable" instead of "relevant", sorry about that. But your edits really have been all over the place instead of in a section where it would be notable. Green Rupee 04:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The information I posted on the Zelda page is most definately notable, and not just under skyward sword. it was said there are many Zeldas over time (paraphrasing) I made that more specific by adding the fact that she is a reincarnation. (just more information) this isn't only true for skyward swords zelda. This is true for every zelda. Hence why I put the information where I did. :What is notable about Zelda in general is that there is more than one in the series. What is not notable is ''why, because the explanation completely hinges on information '''only present in ''Skyward Sword. If you want to explain that Zelda is being reincarnated, fine (that's not much of a spoiler, if it even is one at all at this point), but spoiling information from a specific game in what should be a general, overarching section runs contrariwise to the entire point of having a general, overarching section in the first place. This shouldn't have to be explained so many times in so many different ways to the same person. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 05:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Compromise If you add a less specific version of what I said to the general area I will be happy, but when I get on wikipedia to search for something like that I would definitely want to know the latest knowledge. We learned she is a reincarnation. We learned why. I don't think the current statement gives enough information given what we now know. As you don't like what I had to say about it could YOU fix it in a better way? I just think it should be known that she will always be reincarnated through time and why (because she must always help to fight the evil that will always be reincarnated) or something like that. You can find a good way to say it, and then I will stop changing it. ~User:Ryannrtz :I'm not getting into this "discussion" but I'll just tell you now your attitude is unacceptable. If you think you can keep a page "hostage" like that you've got another thing coming. Get your head on straight, stop acting like a spoiled preteen brat and contribute something positive for once. If you don't change things around things are bound to end up bad. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Definately done with this wikipedia. What's the point of this website if you make it impossible for information to be updated? I wanted to contribute something to one page but that was unacceptable, so I asked the person who wouldn't accept it if he would rephrase it in a way that was acceptable to him. Taking the high road apparently isn't an option with you people. What is the point of having a collaborative site to gather information if you won't allow people to collaborate?? "I've got another thing coming," it's a wikipedia website. Calm your superior self. I stopped changing it and asked if he would fix what obviously needs to be updated. Although I may get kicked off Zeldapedia for saying so; this system is seriously broken if new information can't even be added to a page. I accepted the way I added it may not have been up to standards, so I suggested someone else make the needed changes in a different way. I was under the impression that was how a collaborative website was supposed to work. :So what you're saying is, basically, everyone should be allowed to add anything if they're... persistent enough. Good luck with that. Oh, and for a guy who extolls the virtues of "collaboration" you sure don't seem to want to "collaborate" with the advice you are given. Using Wikipedia's overly idealistic (indeed, unrealistic) "everybody can do everything, wiki editing is for everybody aderpderpderp" as a justification for everything you do is, for lack of a better word, dumb. And stupid. When/if you come back, try not to get worked up over people who are actually trying to help you and listen to what they're saying, though your general attitude really makes that a chore to say the least. One can only be so forthcoming; in the end the fault lies with you. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) word bubble ok about the word bubble i want it dark purple and red thanks alot from: 2sheikah4